Mickey Dread
Michael Avalon Dread, or to cut it short he uses the name given to him by a certain red headed princess, Mickey Dread, is the son of Mordred from Arthurian Legends and stands as a tried and true Rebel, though not so much because of what his father was scripted to do. Appearance Mickey has dark green hair that he wears in a sort of faux hawk. He has dark skin, and olive green eyes. His ears are pointed, and in his left ear is a silver ring earring. He's got a scar, thin and very hard to see, trailing by his ear. He wears a black sweater, a dark green high collared cape, and black denim pants. He wears black boots that have a faint etching of a rose on the sides, not unlike ''the style of the crest of Rose Red's kingdom, (except it's olive green and not red.) Personality He can be summed up in one word. Invisible. No one sees him, and it's not just because his outfits help him blend in with the shadows. He could probably be just as invisible even if he wore a clown shirt and swimming trunks. He just doesn't draw attention to himself. Mickey, because he's basically invisible, knows an awful lot about an awful lot of people. No one sees him even if he just so happens to be in the Castleterria at the same time as someone else who wants to, vandalize the tables or something. They'll go along and do it, and he'll get a perfect look at their faces, and commit what they did to memory. And that's just one example. You would think that since he's basically a perfect spy, he'd also be a tattle tale. But he's not. Not unless there's a very, very high risk that someone could actually get hurt, he keeps what he observes to himself. He doesn't want to get anyone in trouble unless they deserve it. He is a very good judge of character. You can't really fool him, even if your the prettiest person in the world, with the world's nicest smile in all of history, and your really a...witch for lack of a better term, he'll know, and he'll keep a closer eye on you than he would if you really were just a face in the crowd. He's big on love. And that may be a little surprising, but this boy loves to be loved, whether by a friend who buys him tickets to his favorite movie as a surprise, a pet who decides it's just going to lick his face all over, or even by someone romantically. Family love is kind of a stretch for him, he knows he'll never get that, so he searches for love everywhere he possibly can. Mickey looks formidable, but he would never hurt anyone, except in one case. If someone, anyone, he doesn't have to know them, is going to get hurt if he doesn't hurt you, then he will. And chances are you won't be walking away from it, (at the very least you'll be limping.) Family Father: Morgan Dread For most of his life, Mickey only knew one parent, and that was Morgan. Morgan isn't exactly a bad man, he'd never hurt his son, and never yells at him, but he ignores him. Often times he forgets that he's in charge of Mickey, and will leave for days at a time, leaving Mickey alone since he was five. This did make Mickey pretty self sufficient, but it left him hungry for the love he didn't get from his father. Mother: Nimue Lake When Mickey was thirteen and left alone for about a month, he noticed something. He could magic things into existence, and make things disappear. And Morgan has no magic. After grilling his father, Mickey found out he was the child of the Lady of the Lake as well as Mordred, born from a one night stand they had and he was left at his father's place about a month after he was born. He sought out his mother, but was told, in no simple words, that no one could know about what happened and therefore he was not to seek her out unless he was in mortal danger. Abilities '''Magic: '''Mostly light magic, but if he wanted to he could probably learn how to do dark magic. As is, he can use his spells to keep bullies away from their victims, in many creative ways. Roxie has said he doesn't use the same method twice. Interests '''Singing: '''Music is his escape. He loves to sing all styles, though he never writes his own song. He also only sings for one person and that is...Roxie, and only when she's had a bad day (read: he stopped a boy from trying to kiss her that she ''really ''didn't want to kiss her which happens more often than you'd think.) She falls asleep to his singing more often than not. '''Studying: '''This is more of him trying to figure out more about all of what his magic can do. He doesn't really enjoy it so much, he just sees it as something that has to be done. Though he doesn't hate it. Friends 'Roxanne Red' They've known each other forever, he meant her because he rescued her from a few bullies, (he does that more often than she wants to admit), when he was passing through their kingdom with his father. She returns the favor many times over, when people call him creepy and such, and he loves her more than he does a normal friend. Romance '''Roxanne Red' She's so against romance that he will never in a million years tell her that he loves her more than he would a friend or a sister, even though he does. She's the only one that gets to see the raw and emotional side of him, and he will do anything to give her the life that she wants. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend